


Tour Bus (Joshler One-Shot)

by rxgionalatbest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay as hell, M/M, One Shot, Shit goes down, im sinning, like literally my first fanfic, literally all smut, poor tyler, probably reAlly bad but its my first fanfiction so u know wat sorry lmao, then hes not alone, tour bus blowjob lmao, ty is alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxgionalatbest/pseuds/rxgionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hahaHAHAHA lmao im sorry i made this and it's probably rlly bad but yeah. This is also super boring and cliche im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Bus (Joshler One-Shot)

"Fuck," Tyler whimpered as he bent over to pick up the pen he dropped. He was horny as hell and the friction in his tight black jeans was killing him, but he had work to do and lyrics to write. He flopped down on the small tour bus couch, hoping maybe he would calm down if he wasn't pacing around so much. He noticed he was sitting on something hard and moved a little to get it out from under him. It was Josh's missing phone. Tyler laughed at the thought that Josh had been looking for his phone for two days now, and it was just on the couch the entire time. He remembered Josh was supposed to be back soon, but Josh didn't have his phone so he couldn't text him to ask when. Tyler took out his own phone and called Mark. It rang for about 4 seconds before he heard Mark on the other side.  
"Hey Tyler"  
"Hey could I talk to Josh for a second?"  
"Sure here he is." He heard some clatter and shuffling, and then Josh's clear voice, "Sup Ty."  
"Hey, I was just wondering around when you'd be back and if you could pick up some juice or something from the store? Also I found your 'missing' phone it was just on the couch idiot." Tyler laughed lightly.  
"You're an idiot dude, shut up. I'll be back in like an hour and I'll pick up some juice."  
"Ok thanks. Bye" He hung up and sighed. Fuck he was so horny. He picked up his notebook and pen and started writing again. He thought for a second, 'Josh will be home in an hour, that's enough time to fix... this.'  
He put his notebook and pen down and unzipped his jeans, the friction from just that small movement making him moan. He lifted his butt up off the couch enough to move the jeans down to his knees, and groaned at his hard-on popping out of his pants as he slid them off. Tyler lightly palmed himself through his black boxer-briefs, now wet with a couple drops of precome. He moaned softly and put his head back on the couch, closing his eyes. He slowly slid his shaking hands to the elastic band of his underwear, sliding them down with caution. He bit his lip as his erection came free, his underwear and jeans by his knees. He moved his hand up to his mouth and spat in it, then slowly started stroking himself. Tyler moaned loudly as he began picking up his pace, moving his slick hand up and down, and then across the tip, then back down. He was getting so close.  
"Mm-fuck." He moaned one of those "a little too loud oh shit" moans, but didn't care because there was no one around.  
"Fuck, oh my god."  
Suddenly he heard the metallic bang of the tour bus door opening, and a step up the small bus steps. Tyler went into panic mode, trying to pull his underwear up as fast as possible to save himself some embarrassment to whoever it was. He heard a few more steps and then made eye contact with the person who came in. He froze. It was Josh. Tyler still had his pants around his knees and his hand was frozen on his waistband in a stopped desperate attempt to fix the situation. He pulled his shirt over his still throbbing erection, trying to hide what was happening.  
"Fuck uh- um- I- I'm sorry Josh I thought you still had to go to the store I'm really sorry-" He was talking a mile a minute, he didn't even notice Josh calmly closing the door, and stepping inside. He smirked and looked a scared Tyler up and down.  
"I'm sorry Josh I didn't mean for this to happen-" He was blushing profusely now, and started to pull up his underwear.  
"It's okay Ty. I was just coming back before I went to the store because I left my wallet here." He walked closer to the couch and bit his lip.  
Tyler looked up at him with wide eyes, shirt still pulled over his hard-on, and still blushing an unnatural shade of red.  
Josh knelt down in front of Tyler and smirked.  
"Josh, dude, what are you doing can you just go to the store or something now? This is embarrassing enough for me." Josh leaned forward on his knees and moved Tyler's hand away from his waistband.  
"It's okay. Shh." He started to pull Tyler's underwear down again.  
"What are you doing man, this isn't funny. We're friends. I don't know what you're trying to pull here."  
"Mm- wanna make you feel good baby boy."  
"Josh, I'm married, you can't do this." Tyler tried to move Josh's needy hands away from his body, but froze when his erection sprang free from his briefs again.  
"J-Josh- pl-please n-no." Josh moved between Tyler's legs and spread them with his hands. He bent his head down and licked a hard stripe up the base of Tyler's hard on.  
Tyler moaned loudly, eyes closing and hips bucking forward.  
"I know you want this, baby boy." Josh said softly, sucking on Tyler's inner thigh, leaving a light mark. He kissed up to Tyler's dick and flicked his tongue lightly across the tip.  
"Oh fuck Josh." Tyler whined, biting his lip.  
Josh slid his finger across the tip, spreading the precome from Tyler's leaking dick down his erection. He stopped moving his hands, leaving Tyler shaking and wanting more.  
"Oh my god, Josh- please." Josh looked up at him expectingly and licked his lips.  
"Please what?"  
"Please-fuck- please touch me Josh."  
Tyler whispered breathlessly.  
"I couldn't hear you baby."  
"Please touch me Josh." He whimpered louder.  
Josh wrapped his hand around Tyler's throbbing cock, and stroked softly down.  
"Oh-oh God" Tyler leaned his head back and opened his mouth in a silent moan.  
Josh picked up the pace and started stroking Tyler harder. He moved closer to him and bent his head down between Tyler's legs. He licked up the side of his dick, and proceeded to take it in his mouth.  
"Oh fuck Josh p-please" Tyler put one hand in Josh's hair, tugging lightly.  
Josh moaned lightly around his erection, the vibration sending shivers up Tyler's spine.  
Josh bobbed his head up and down on Tyler's dick, taking all of him at once. Tyler's grip on Josh's hair got harder as he came closer to his orgasm.  
"I-I'm so close."  
Josh responded by moving his head in a way that somehow got his tongue around Tyler's tip, but his mouth still around the rest of his cock, moving up and down.  
Tyler moaned loudly, extremely loudly. He cried out as white ribbons shot from his dick onto Josh's face and mouth. Josh licked at Tyler's tip, swallowing every last drop of come from his cock.  
"Mm-you taste so good Tyler." He moved up Tyler's body and onto the couch, straddling him. Josh kissed him hard before moving down to his neck. "Gotta go to the store Ty." He whispered in his ear before getting off the couch, and straightening out his shirt. Tyler was already getting hard again.  
"Wha-what?! You can't leave now!" Tyler fumed, mouth hanging open in shock.  
"I'll be back soon, baby boy. Just wait." Josh winked and grabbed his wallet off the table, making his way towards the door of the bus.  
"Orange or apple?" He called from the other side of the bus.  
"Apple," Tyler yelled back, "But don't just leave!" The only thing he heard in response was the door banging shut as Josh left the bus. The only thing Tyler could do now as he heard the car start from outside was sit and wait for Josh to get back.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is brucioboy if you wanna follow me or talk and if not thatS OK TOO ILY


End file.
